1. Field
This document relates to a manufacturing method for a display device.
2. Related Art
As information technology develops, the demand for display devices that are connecting media between users and information is increasing. Hence, the need for flat panel displays (FPDs) such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs), organic light emitting displays (OLEDs), and plasma display panels (PDPs), is increasing.
Here, the liquid crystal displays or organic light emitting diodes can be realized in a thin film configuration, and are classified for production purpose into small size display devices mounted on a mobile phone, a digital camera and the like and large size display devices mounted on a television, a monitor and the like.
A liquid crystal display or organic light emitting display uses a transistor array disposed on a first substrate. Transistors included in the transistor array comprise a gate, an active layer, a source, and a drain. The transistors included in the transistor array have an enormous effect on the reliability, display quality, and lifespan of the liquid crystal display or organic light emitting display.
A conventional transistor array structure using an SPC (solid phase crystallization) film as an active layer has the problem that micro-peeling easily occurs in the process of forming an N-type impurity layer on a crystallization film after crystallization, which peels the N-type impurity layer off from the active layer.
When micro-peeling occurs as discussed above, the corresponding region acts as a particle source. Thus, the subsequent process cannot be performed, and even if the subsequent process is performed, the device becomes uneven. Therefore, a solution of this problem is needed.